


THE SPACE WHERE LIGHT SHINES

by AgnesClementine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Canon, i guess, sappy- ish, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnesClementine/pseuds/AgnesClementine
Summary: Basically (in this super short snippet) Mick gives Len a buzzcut.





	THE SPACE WHERE LIGHT SHINES

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write summaries. This is insanely short, but here you go. I hope you enjoy it!

Len finds him fidgeting with a radio on the kitchen table. Fingers deft and expression relaxed despite the grumbling and swears coming from his mouth. It helps, Mick told him when they were younger, when he has something to do with his hands. He's hunched over clunky device, so out of place in their tiny kitchen in their small apartment and his hair is sticking up in random directions and- and it's all so endearing to Len that he doesn't want to break the moment. Wants to soak it up a bit longer.

It doesn't last, but only because Mick looks up, grins at him in a way that makes his eyes light up. It's one of Len's favorite grins.  
●●●●●  
The heater dies on them the first winter they spend in the apartment. Nights turn into a game of 'who's gonna freeze first'. Mick huffs and puffs- refusing to sleep in anything more than his boxers and a t- shirt- while Len hoards the blankets. 

Lisa visits, announces that it's colder in their apartment than it is outside, takes a Tupperware container out of their fridge and goes back to her dorm. Len doesn't quite believe her until he opens the window- Mick swears and yells at him to fucking close it, you lunatic- and sticks his hand out and, huh. He'll be damned.

Two nights after that revelation, Mick finally gets fed up with his constant tossing and turning. 

„Haul your ass in here.“

„What?“

„Quick, I'm letting the cold air in.“

Len transports himself and his three blankets over to Mick's bed, blankets tossed over the bed and slides under the covers. He shuffles in close, flush to Mick who's radiating heat like a furnace. He tucks his face in Mick's neck, enjoying the warmth.

„Better?“

He smiles, knows Mick can feel it on his skin. „Yeah, better.“  
●●●●●  
He's treating himself to their leftover Chinese when there's a buzz coming from the bathroom. 

„Leave the food and get in here.“ Mick says a second later.

He mournfully parts himself with the container of egg rolls and passes the distance between kitchen and bathroom. He parks himself on the edge of the bathtub, already taking off his shirt and passing it to Mick to hang it on the door. 

It takes a moment and then Mick's taking a shaver in his hand, his free one holding Len's head under the right angle. It's practiced, so it doesn't take long. The summers in Central get insufferably hot and as Len's preference for temperature is on the other side of the spectrum, it didn't take long for him to resolve limiting his hair to a buzz cut. Lisa seemed to be the only one missing his haircut before Mick shaved his head for the first time.

„There, “Mick mutters, setting the shaver aside and running his fingers over Len's scalp, making sure it's even. He can almost fit Len's skull in his one palm; it's a fact that should make Len uneasy. Because it would be so easy to hurt him now, wouldn't even be the first time someone took advantage. But it's Mick. Len knows Mick and Len trusts Mick- so it only makes color rise to his cheeks.

Mick notices, grins.

It's not a secret, this. Never was. Len remembers seeing Mick in juvie that first time when he saved his life and then later, when Lisa was using him as a jungle gym and he went along with it like he hadn't kicked a guy's ass just over an hour ago. He remembers saying, I'm going to kiss you one day. He remembers Mick grinning in the same way he is now and responding with, Okay.

He closes his eyes to caress, reaches out to hook his fingers in Mick's belt loops. Mick brushes his thumbs over Len's ear lobes, tugs playfully and Len's lips quirk into a small smile. He looks up at Mick, turns it lopsided. The way Mick is looking at him- fond and warm, softer than how he watches fire, but with same intensity. It does strange things to him, makes him reach out and pull down.

The kiss is barely a peck. Firm press of lips, the kind where you can feel a smile etched to them. When he pulls back, Mick leans in to give him a smaller one. He's cradling Len's face, grinning like Len just told him there's something in the backyard he can set on fire.

„Took you long enough.“ He says then, still grinning and eyes lit up and Len can't help but kiss him again. That is, after all, one of his favorite grins.


End file.
